1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental hand tools and particularly to dental prophy tools utilized for cleaning and polishing teeth.
2. Prior Practices in the Art
In the past, dental prophy tools have generally been straight, non-adjustable and non-disposable. Particularly in the health conscious atmosphere existing today, metal, non-disposable dental tools present actual as well as political problems because of the need for prevention of cross-contamination and the need for cleaning, lubricating and sterilizing procedures to eliminate health risks and maintain the tools in proper working condition. But the non-adjustable, non-disposable tools used in the past inhibit teeth cleaning operations because of the difficulty in reaching all areas of the mouth when using such tools. Thus, prior art devices suffer from both a lack of performance capability and the fact that such devices need to be cleaned and maintained.